


Anti-Monster Spray

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: logan is afraid of the dark, against all logical reasoning, but luckily patton knows just what he needs





	Anti-Monster Spray

Patton watched Logan carefully one evening, eyes narrowing every time the logical side’s head dipped down and jerked right back up. Logan barely could his eyes open, and the way he curled in on himself was classic to a tired Logan. But, it was only 8 o’clock, and Logan’s normal bedtime was 11. What on Earth was wrong with him?

That night when all the sides retired to their rooms, Patton trailed behind Logan. He peered in Logan’s room and watched him just…lay there. Logan tossed his arms over his eyes, but he didn’t fall asleep. Eventually he flung up out of bed and paced around, opening his closet door and shutting it again, and even tugging his blankets farther over the edge of the bed. Never did Logan turn off the lamp on his desk, which confused Patton greatly.

One, two, threeee – Ding, ding, ding! Patton covered his mouth to smother his giggles. Logan was afraid of the dark! How cute!

Pat would have to do something to help him out.

* * *

That next night when they all went to bed, Patton snuck down to the kitchen and emptied a bottle of Windex, washing it out and peeling off the label on the front. He produced a few different colored pieces of foam board and a pen, doodling little monsters, spiders, and other creepy-crawlies. Pat cut them out and glued them onto the bottle, admiring his work.

While he waited for the glue to dry, Patton went to get a bottle of lavender oil. He remembered reading before that exposure to lavender before bed would help with sleep, and if he could convince Logan that this was not just for that, but in fact would keep away anything lurking in the darkness, well he could kill two birds with one stone.

The scent of seven drops of lavender was definitely strong, so Patton was none too stingy with the added water, shaking up the bottle to make sure none of that lavender settled. Now armed with potent “anti-monster” spray, Patton made his way back upstairs to Logan’s room.

* * *

Quiet knocks startled Logan and interrupted his now-nightly routine of double- triple-checking his room for uninvited paranormal guests. He dashed over to the door and cracked it open, furrowing his brow when he saw Patton standing there. “What are you doing here, Pat?” he asked in a whisper.

Patton held out the bottle he’d hidden behind his back, giving it a quick shake. “I’ve got something to help you out since you’re scared of the dark!”

“I am _not_ scared!” Logan insisted. He left the door opened as he stomped back to his bed and flopped down, dragging the covers up and over his head. Logan gave some fake snores, hoping they’d be enough to convince Patton to leave. He did not want Patton to tease him for something he knew was illogical! 

But, Patton simply let himself in. He made his way to the closet nonchalantly, opening it up and whistling inside. _Spritz!_

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, not daring to move from his “sleeping position.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Patton said. He spritzed each corner of the room, under the dresser, and the tops of Logan’s bookshelves. “I’m not doing anyyyything!”

“Liar…” Logan mumbled. 

Patton giggled and sprayed the foot of the bed. Logan retracted his feet when felt something wet, shooting a glare at Patton. That didn’t stop the moral side from also giving the headboard three spritzes. “Now no monsters or ghosts will even want to come in!” Patton said. 

“What?” Logan flipped over to face Patton. “What do you mean?”

“It’s anti-monster spray; they hate the smell of this stuff and won’t go anywhere they can smell it, so your whole room is off limits now!” Patton explained.

“There’s no such thing as monsters, Patton…”

“Tell that to yourself, kiddo,” Patton said as he dipped down and placed a kiss on Logan’s forehead, smoothing out his hair before leaving.

Logan huffed and shook his head, fighting to keep down his smile. It was the best night’s sleep he’d gotten in weeks, and the others didn’t need to know if Patton sprayed his room every night. Logan would never admit the spray was for “monsters” anyway, he knew the benefits of lavender before bed.


End file.
